Sakura
by InuMoonie17
Summary: Their love was like a cherry blossom, beautiful but doomed to die after a moment. Characters you don't see too often, read and find out.


This is a story about Izayoi (InuYasha's mother) and Inutaisho (his father). I am going to write a fanfic about their love and what happened before InuYasha was born.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Sakura

Chapter one:

Izayoi gazed up at the buds that were beginning to form on the cherry trees. The Blossom viewing festival would begin soon, and the grounds were covered in servants and their overseers making the final preparation. Even the solitude she found in the gardens was gone for now. She sighed, wishing that she could escape to the world beyond the stone walls of court.

"The blossoms should be lovely this year My Lady." Came a voice from behind her.

"Ah, Takemaru- san…I see you've come for the festival." She smiled, in her typical lady-like way.

"Yes, My Lady. I see you're looking forward to it," He said, "But I must be going. I have some business to attend to."

They bowed to each other and he went on his way. Izayoi frowned for an instant. Someone else had just presumed something about her. However, it was to be expected for she was a woman of status. She put the demure smile back on her face and continued on her way. Her wish to get beyond those stone walls was as fleeting as the cherry blossoms themselves.

After a bit of walking, she finally came to a quiet place on a stone bridge overlooking a tranquil pool. She stood there looking at her own reflection, pondering the meaning of life. Why did everything have to be a certain way, for certain people? Why couldn't people just follow their hearts? She looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to darken with clouds. She brushed the thought away and went back to looking at the water until she saw a drop of rain shatter her reflection. She snapped out of her reverie as a torrent of raindrops began to fall from the sky.

However, before she had even had a chance to get wet she saw a colorful umbrella go over her head. Takemaru was standing behind her. "My Lady, you should go inside." He said.

"Oh..how silly of me.." She smiled, lowering her eyes and following Takemaru back inside. As she went inside, she turned her head to take one last look outside. She noticed a cricket hop indoors quickly, and it gave her an idea. The doors didn't close for another couple of hours. If, by that time, she could make herself as small and unnoticeable as a cricket, she could escape.

* * *

Izayoi went to talk to her best friend, Mitsuki, who was a miko. The two girls were about the same age and about the same size, so Izayoi had hoped she could borrow one of Mitsuki's outfits. Mitsuki gave a white blouse and a pair of red Hakama to her friend after the plan was explained. If this plan worked, Izayoi would be able to slip out the next day. She went to bed that night full of excitement about her plan. The next morning, a maid came to see her bright and early.

"Your father would like a word with you Izayoi-san" The young girl said.

"Thank you Keiko-chan," she smiled, "I shall go to him after you help me dress." She couldn't help but feel some disappointment, for the more time she took before putting her plan in motion meant less time to reap its benefits.

After her kimono was on properly, she went to see her father. Izayoi bowed and remained silent, waiting to hear what her father wished of her.

" Takemaru of Setsuna has asked for your hand in marriage, my daughter," The old man said, a smile in his usually stern voice, "I believe he will make a fine match. Our families are meeting tonight to make the arrangements." Izayoi's heart sank, and she felt incredibly stupid for the first time in her life. Although she knew Takemaru was a good man, and not at all unattractive, she had kept a foolish wish since early in her teens. She didn't know where she had even gotten the ridiculous wish for true love. However, her hopeless wish just made her want to escape even more. She snapped out of it as her father spoke again. "Why don't you respond, daughter?" He asked sternly.

"I am delighted." She smiled, bowing more deeply and trying to hide her sadness.

Her father dismissed her and she went back to her chambers. With some difficulty, she managed to remove the kimono she was in and put on the simple one she had borrowed. As she was putting on the traditional dress of a shrine maiden, she picked up her own clothes. She wore a 12 layered Kimono, each layer a different color. Each of the layers had an intricate pattern of patterned silk. Putting down the kimono, she took down her hair and arranged it simply and putting a straw hat borrowed from Mitsuki. She was finally ready to put her plan in to motion. However, she was interrupted.

"Izayoi, don't leave yet. You'll need some sort of weapon. Take your metal fan. I know you can use it." Mitsuki smiled, showing her concern slightly. The girl crossed her thin arms and tilted her head to the side, causing her pony tail to swing to one side.

"I'll be fine Mitsuki…" Izayoi said, as she put on the hat and headed for the gate. The guards there didn't give her a look, assuming she was leaving to gather herbs.

* * *

After walking for a while, Izayoi was thoroughly lost. "I can't believe I didn't think of this." She sighed miserably to herself. "If I can't find my way back before dark, I'll be stuck out here at night!" She turned around in all directions before flopping down against a tree. Before she knew it, she began to dream.

In her dream, there was a tall man with his back to her. He had nearly white hair in a pony tail high on to of his head, and he was dressed strangely. She curiously walked toward the man, who seemed to be flying through the air on a cloud of shimmering dust. He turned around and she was shocked by a handsome face. The man held out his hand and she tentatively took it before finding herself flying. For a while, all they did was fly. The world looked so extraordinary from the sky. She felt her heart filling up with both happiness and sadness, because part of her knew she was dreaming. Looking back at the man, she noticed his nails were surprisingly long and he had strange markings on his face. She sensed he had an immense power, but a very uncommon gentleness. The man turned to look at her, and smiled slightly before the dream suddenly wakened as some howling pierced her conscience.

"It sounds like wild dogs…but its not…,"she clasped her hands to her mouth, "Night.." She had heard rumors about the wild dogs around this area were vicious. She pulled out her folding fan nervously and backed into the clearing. However, her mistake had been to move. The dogs could see and smell her perfectly now and two leapt at her back. She let out a shrill scream and slashed at the dogs with her fan. She kicked and screamed and tried her best to fight those wild dogs.

However, she felt like she was going to lose. The dogs had surrounded her, and at least four were biting and clawing at her arms and face. It was only a matter of time before one attacked her neck and her life would be over. There was absolutely no hope. She tried in vain to block her neck. "I guess I truly am a fool…" Izayoi said quietly as she gave up.

But death didn't come. The dogs were thrown off her and she heard a man's voice. She caught sight of one dead dog as the others ran off screaming. She began to feel the pain she looked at the blood on her arms. She opened her eyes, and through her hazy vision, she saw something even more terrifying.

An enormous dog. A demon.


End file.
